<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Friends by Aryll14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452132">My Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryll14/pseuds/Aryll14'>Aryll14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it's only getting worst., Animals, Cute, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Ocarina of Time, Okay chapter three has angst I'm sorry, Or Is It?, Twilight Princess, breath of the wild - Freeform, okay I lied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryll14/pseuds/Aryll14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild has more animal friends then he does people friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wild and animals, Yay! - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first EVER fanfiction. Take it easy on me please.. </p>
<p>Also thank you to all the people who helped make this story 100x better!!! </p>
<p>Y'all know who you are!!! </p>
<p>Also give me the criticism in the comments... Just don't make it to mean..I want to make this story better if possible. And the only way to do that is if y'all tell me. </p>
<p>Also there are a LOT of spelling mistakes. Like A LOT. Plz try to ignore. </p>
<p>So please do :) </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!! </p>
<p>Aryll14 out :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight looked into the the dark starless Sky, the crescent moon looking down at him, the only sounds around him besides the cherp of a few brave crickets, where some frogs crocking down by the creek they used to fish for dinner, and the occasional CRACKLE from the small fire they used to keep warm at night. </p>
<p>He wasn't supposed to be awake, none of them where. They had travelled to Wild's Hyrule that day, and Wild had said that this particular area was one hundred percent safe. So they didn't have a watch going on. He would normally be a wolf keeping an eye on the eight other boys, but today was different. Very different. </p>
<p>Wild was acting strange, Stranger than he normally was. Wild was constantly looking around, the trees, the sky, even the flower field they passed by, with this look of absolute want, like he expected to see someone or something to come running at them. </p>
<p>Twilight had asked him what was wrong but Wild just shrugged the worry off by saying 'its absolutely nothing... Just thought I saw something'. And continued on with cooking the fish Time and Wind had managed to catch in the near by pond. </p>
<p>A near by rattle brought Twilight out of his thoughts, he strained his hearing trying to listen closer with out making it look like he was awake. Soon Twilight realized that the noise was coming from inside the camp. He automatically thought someone had gotten up to use the restroom, but a CLANK from a metal buckle told him other wise. </p>
<p>Twilight got up slowly from his laying position to see wild slowly but surely putting on his gear. </p>
<p>"And where are you going" Twilight asked, with out much thought. Wind rolled away from the noise right in to warriors side, but fell asleep once again. </p>
<p>Wild turned around quickly with wide and surprised eyes to look his mentor right in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Twi, what are you doing awake? It's half past midnight." Wild said with a shacking voice. He looked like a child about to be scolded by a parent. </p>
<p>"Don't beat around the bush cub" Twilight said, with a critical glare. Being careful to keep his voice down to not wake the others. </p>
<p>"Well... Uhm" Wild said, looking around as if the trees would help him out of this situation he found himself in. "well I ...I- I'm going to visit a friend" </p>
<p>Twilight looked at him like he was crazy. "You're 'going to visit a friend' in the middle of the night?" Saying it while making air quotation.  "And what friends would they so happen to be?" </p>
<p>Wild looked like he was about to have a fever, his whole face broke out to a scarlet red all the way to the tips of his ears. </p>
<p>"I..uhmm.... I- I'll go to sleep now." and with that he immediately went to his bed roll and throw his blanket over his head.<br/>
Even with all his gear on. </p>
<p>'This kid is going to be the death of me.' Twilight thought, as he got up from where he sat and walked to Wild.</p>
<p>At the sound of footsteps coming towards him, Wild took a chance and peaked through a little hole he made from his blanket.</p>
<p>He immediately saw his mentors boots right in front of him, and felt a hand come and snatch away his blanket.</p>
<p>"Hey... HEY!" Wild squeaked out. Trying his best to grab the small blue blanket back from his mentor but ultimately failed. </p>
<p>Twilight grabbed Wild's arm that was trying to get the blanket back and pulled him up and practically dragged Wild to a more Secluded area. </p>
<p>"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you today." Twilight looked at his protege in the eyes "and don't give me the 'oh it's nothing Twi'." </p>
<p>"It's NOTHING! I was just going to see a friend!!" Wild said while looking down at the grassy floor. </p>
<p>Twilight raised an eyebrow at that.<br/>
"A friend? In the middle of the night?" </p>
<p>"Yes" </p>
<p>"Are you insane? And let's say I believe you, wouldn't this 'friend' be asleep?" </p>
<p>"Nope, she's nocturnal" </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Twilight didn't even try being quiet anymore. He was too shocked to even think right now.<br/>
'A nocturnal friend? Then wouldn't it be an animal?' </p>
<p>A snapping twig from behind them caught their attention. Turning around they came face to face with a very angry looking Time. </p>
<p>All the noise twilight made when dragging Wild out of bed must have woken their unannounced leader up, and Time did not look happy about that. </p>
<p>"And why, pray tell, are you boys awake and away from the camp?" Time inquired, even with one eye they both felt the burning hole he left with his stare.</p>
<p>Twilight looked at his mentor and could have sworn Wild looked like he was about to have a panic attack. </p>
<p>"And why is Wild in his full gear?" Time was now more confused, when he got a good look at Wild with the limited light the moon gave. </p>
<p>"I..I can explain!" Wild squeaked out. His voice high with embarrassment. </p>
<p>"Then please explain, and do add details." Time said with the flattest voice Twilight had ever heard. </p>
<p>"He was going to visit a friend." Twilight interrupted his protege. Wild gave him a look of thanks, and looked back a Time. </p>
<p>Times raised his eyebrow and he looked at Wild like he just did the stupidest thing known to man. </p>
<p>"You where going to visit a friend in the middle of the night?!"Twilight had never seen Time look more confused. </p>
<p>"Yes! I'll show you." </p>
<p>And with that Wild marched over to a very large oak tree with several large dark brown roots poking out of the ground, obviously this tree had a good number of years under it's pink-ish green leaves, with many stories too tell. </p>
<p>Then Wild made the weirdest sound Twilight had ever heard anyone make, it was like a whistle but had a distinct sound that made it like a squirrel call, mixed with a vibration that made Wild's voice Shiver. </p>
<p>All at once, the pink-ish green leaves, above Times head, started to rustle. </p>
<p>A small grey blurr flew down from the branch above Time, managing to wack Time over the head with it's tail on the way down, and glided down nicely into Wild awaiting open palm. </p>
<p>"This is Smokey, he's a flying squirrel. Also one of my friends." Wild said with a triumphant grin. </p>
<p>Time and Twilight didn't know what to say or do being to over whelmed with shock.<br/>
'Did Wild just call a flying squirrel to show us he was serious?' Twilight thought as he examined the animal. </p>
<p>Smokey was a very small squirrel that fit just right onto Wilds hand, with grey fur on top with darker flanks that faded to a very light cream color underneath, he had two Large black eyes and a flattened tail. He looked to have a furry membrane that connected his front and rear legs. </p>
<p>'probably how he flew down to Wild' Twilight thought as he examined the small nocturnal creature with interest. </p>
<p>"Wait..." Time said, interrupting Twilights thoughts in the process. "Did you say 'one of my friends'?" </p>
<p>'Wait...did he?' Twilight had been so preoccupied with looking at the squirrel that he had failed to process what Wild had said. </p>
<p>"Yes, Smokey saved me when I was hungry, He brought me nuts and fruits. So ever since than we've been friends." Wild explained while looking at his little friend with a small smile, Smokey looked right back at him with his small black eyes.<br/>
"We've always had each other's backs" </p>
<p>That one statement stood out as odd to the duo as they watch with wonder. Smokey casually took out a nut from his mouth and gave it to Wild which he placed in his pocket. </p>
<p>Smokey then jumped from Wilds hand and glided down to Times bicep and latched onto his sleeping shirt, pulling him self up to his right shoulder.</p>
<p> Smokey then started to squeak very loudly and began to pull Times ear, as if he was giving directions. </p>
<p>Wild then suddenly snapped into action grabbing Smokey off of Times ear and shoulder and began running off to the right into the thickets of bushes, branches and leaves. </p>
<p>"You should probably follow pup," Time said, looking into the bushes where Wild had just run into. "Just to make sure the cub doesn't kill him self. I'll stay with the camp" </p>
<p>Twilight just gave his mentor a nod and placed the shadow Cristal to his forhead. The transformation was basically painless now, he had done it so many times the wolf was just his normal self.</p>
<p>Wolfie looked back at his mentor before running off into the bushes after Wild. Following his protege's smell he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him through the forest of roots cast onto the green floor. </p>
<p>The woods soon became a clearing that spread out to a small patch of untouched grass, except for the small amount stepped on by his protege on his run. </p>
<p>Wild was crouched down in the ankle deep grass. His back was turned towards Twilight so he couldn't see what Wild was looking at, but a very small whine got his attention. </p>
<p>With out thinking Twilight took out the shadow Cristal From his forhead and made his way towards where his protege was crouching. </p>
<p>Down in Wild's hand was vary small fox like creature in a hunters trap. The foxes back legs where being crushed in the trap. </p>
<p>Just by looking one could tell that this fox wasn't going to get better on its own, one of it's hind paws was mangled up like it had been trying to escape it's prison for hours on end, and it's front right paw looked to be snapped in two. </p>
<p>The fox wimpered once again when Wild tried to remove the trap from it's hind legs.<br/>
Wild whispered a small apology and tried again at another angle. </p>
<p>Twilight couldn't take another wimper and decided to help Wild out to the best of his ability. Grabbing one end of the trap he used his body weight to push the trap open. Wild was then able to gingerly pick up the injured fox and place it on a red colored shirt. </p>
<p>After wrapping it up and making sure that the fox wasn't going to move when picked up, Wild stood up. </p>
<p>Wild turned to his mentor and looked him in the eyes and said "look I'll explain later, but can we just get her to camp and see if Hyrule can do anything?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll lead the way" Twilight said while placing the shadow Cristal on his forhead.<br/>
Soon he found himself on four legs sniffing the ground for the correct directions to the camp. </p>
<p>The wind soon changed directions and brought with it The smell of smoke, Ash, and warriors colonel. Why he insisted one wearing it was beyond everyone in their group. </p>
<p>Wolfie turned to look at Wild and saw him looking at the small fox in his left hand and on his right was the same trap that held the small fox moments before. </p>
<p>Wild looked up at Wolfie and nodded. With that Wolfie turned left and walked straight in to the thick bushes. </p>
<p>Within 6 minutes of walking they where clearly able to see the camp, Twilight quickly changed forms and kept walking with Wild several feet behind him. Smokey was somehow able to latch on to Wolfie and was now on Twilight's head. </p>
<p>Time had taken a seat on a fallen log close to Sky and Four's sleeping place. </p>
<p>Hearing twigs snapping Time turned his head from the fire to his protege. Time's face turned from worry to confusion when he saw Smokey on Twilight's head and a sad looking Wild with a bundled up shirt behind him. </p>
<p>Twilight sat next to Time and made space for Wild but he just stood there, looking at his small injured friend in his arms. </p>
<p>"What happened? And who's in the shirt?" Time asked after a long minute of silence. </p>
<p>"Her name is spirit" Wild said while looking up at Time. "She's a fennex fox, they usually live in Sandy places but for some reason Spirit lives here." </p>
<p>Wild knelt down to the floor next to his bed roll and placed Spirit on top of his blanket. He then very careful started to unwrap the shirt, Twilight had never seen his protege be so carefull in his life. </p>
<p>Inside was a sleeping white-ish golden fox.</p>
<p>Spirit was a very small fox with very large ears that looked like they belonged to a  bat, they seemed to measure about 5-6 inches, her body was corraled in a small round ball with a long, white and red, tail.<br/>
Her left hind leg was completely red with blood and her right front paws was most definitely broken. </p>
<p>"What happened to her?" Time asked, after taking a good look at her mangled body. </p>
<p>"She was in a hunters trap" Wild answered with a sad voice. "Hunters aren't aloud to hunt here on satori mountain, there are many rare animals here that are endangered." </p>
<p>"Then someone is breaking the rules?" Twilight found himself asking even though the answer was obvious. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'll do anything to protect these animals like they did for me." Wild answered.</p>
<p>Wild then looked at Time and asked "is there anything we can do for her?" </p>
<p>Time walked closer and knelt next to the sleeping fox. " I don't know cub, but we could try. Maybe Hyrule can help her" </p>
<p>Wild practically leapt from his seating position and ran to Hyrule, but stoped short seeing Hyrule was asleep and cuddling up to Legend. </p>
<p>Everyone knew not to wake Legend up.</p>
<p>Legend did NOT like to be woken up. </p>
<p>But this WAS an emergency.<br/>
Surely Legend would understand. Right? </p>
<p>So slowly but surely Wild made his way to the side Hyrule was sleeping on a tried his best to not wake Legend. </p>
<p>But apparently that was to much to ask for. </p>
<p>Legend opened his eyes and stared a very frightened Wild right in the eyes. </p>
<p>They stayed like that for a good minute untill Legend asked with a low growl<br/>
"What the Hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I need Hyrule." Wild squeaked out. </p>
<p>"And why is it that you need him? He's asleep!" </p>
<p>"My friend is hurt and I don't know if she'll live until tomorrow if I don't get her medical attention!" Wild blurted out. </p>
<p>That struck as odd to Legend as he slowly got out of Hyrule's hold and sat up looking Wild in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Friend? What friend would need medical attention at this late hour! It's literally two in the morning! And SHE?! Who is SHE?!" </p>
<p>At legends out burst Warriors sat straight out of his bed and on his feet with a very confused and groggy face. After seeing there was no threat he looked straight at Legend with a glare. </p>
<p>Time didn't want the entire camp woken up by Warriors and Legend's bickering so he decided to get in before it was to late.<br/>
He arose from where he sat and cleared his throat. </p>
<p>Both heads snapped towards their unannounced leader. Then looked at Twilight who still had a small squirrel on his head and a small sleeping fox bundled up in his hands. </p>
<p>"Legend if you may allow Wild to wake up your.... Cuddle buddy so we may be able to go to sleep again." Time said with a very sly grin. It's not everyday you are able to tease Legend and get him to go as pink as his hair. So Time took the opportunity with Open arms. </p>
<p>At Times statement Legend's face flushed a slight pink "I am so going get you back old man." Legend mumbled as he shook Hyrule. </p>
<p>Hyrule slowly opened his eyes and mumbled a small 'five more minutes' closing them again. </p>
<p>Wild wouldn't let another minute go past with one of his best friends hurting. So he took matters into his own hands and grabbed Hyrule's blanket from off his shoulder and pulled. </p>
<p>Hyrule sat straight up and looked around confused, but seeing his best adventure buddy, with a face of one hundred percent concern, got him out of bed faster then one could say 'link'. </p>
<p>After a quick fill in on what was going on by Time, Hyrule was immediately by Twilights side looking at the little fox. </p>
<p>"I can try to heal her the best of my ability, but I won't be able to heal her completely." Hyrule said after examining Spirit. </p>
<p>"Why not?" Wild couldn't help but ask. He didn't even try to hide the worry in his voice. </p>
<p>"Well... My healing magic takes the power from me and the patient, but for big stuff like this.."Hyrule gestured to her hind legs. </p>
<p>"It could kill her. She is so weak that if I heal to much right now, she might not ever wake up again." Hyrule explained. </p>
<p>"If you were able to heal what you can now, would she be alright by morning?" Twilight asked for Wild. Wild gave his mentor a small sad smile and a nod of thanks. </p>
<p>"Well in theory yes, but there could be complications." Hyrule answered, He then looked at Wild and said "I'm sorry, there isn't much I can do for her right now. But I'll try my best to keep her alive." </p>
<p>Wild wiped his Misty eyes and said with a small smile, "it's okay.... She's strong, she can pull through." </p>
<p>That got a smile out if everyone awake, even Legend, who doesn't really smile. </p>
<p>With their small conversation over Hyrule immediately got to work with Legends help. Hyrule calling for supplies and Legend handing it to him, they where an unmatched team. </p>
<p>"You should get some sleep cub" Time said when he got a good look at Wild. </p>
<p>Wild had purple bags under his Misty eyes, and could barely keep his eyes open but kept forcing them. If he didn't sit down now Time was sure he'd fall over and somehow hurt himself, like always. </p>
<p>"M'fine" Wild slurred, as he kept on pacing. </p>
<p>"No your not, go to bed or I'm dragging you." Twilight said. </p>
<p>That got Wilds attention really fast. He turned to his mentor with pleading eyes, "but what if Hyrule needs me? What if she doesn't make it through the night? What if I'm not there to say goodbye? What if-" </p>
<p>Time interrupted him and said, "Stop with the 'what ifs' cub, we know your worried about Spirit, but you need sleep. Hyrule is taking good care of her and he isn't going to let her go that Easily. Remember all the times he's brought you back from deaths door? He's resilient when he puts his mind to it." </p>
<p>Wild looked at the green grass at his feet as if in thought. "Alright" he answered, "but you better wake me if anything goes wrong." Wild said as he looked both Time and Twilight in the eyes. </p>
<p>"Alright we will, just go to sleep." Twilight said as he watched Wild take off his gear and heads towards Twilight's bed roll. Wild's bed roll is currently being used by Spirit, Hyrule, and Legend. It's their makeshift vet clinic at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. helping hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild's hopes are up again!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I DID IT!! Chapter 2 is out!! </p><p>Also disclaimer! HORRIBLE SPELLING!! Probably. Idk. </p><p>I love to read your comments! So if you'd be so nice as to leave one that would be awesome!! <br/>Just please try to make it nice, no hard language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning could not come fast enough for Wild. </p><p>Most of the night he had been tossing and turning, until Wolfie had enough and sat right on top of him, having a 120 pound wolf on top of you all night is not fun, but somehow Wild managed to fall asleep until morning. </p><p>His first thoughts on a normal day are usually 'Whats breakfast?', but today is different. Very different. </p><p>Wild sat up in bed so fast that he startled a poor Wind, who had been just waking up and getting out of his 'Wind burito'. That is just Warriors scarf wrapped up tightly around him.</p><p>After giving Wind a sheepish smile and wave, he looked to where Hyrule was working the night prior. But he wasn't there. With a fast beating heart he started looking around the camp. </p><p>Sky was still passed out in the corner,</p><p>Warriors was cleaning his armour and boots,</p><p>Four was sharpening Time's sword which was bigger then him by several feet,</p><p>Legend was building a fire, </p><p>Time was no where to be seen, probably out collecting fire wood, </p><p>Wolfie was at Wild feet "fast" asleep, 'bullcrap' Wild thought. </p><p>Wind was behind Wild still trying to get out of the scarf trap he somehow found him self in, </p><p>But Hyrule is nowhere to be found,</p><p>"Wild...are you okay?" Winds voice startled him, Wild turned towards the youngest of their group with a confused look, then noticed Wolfie was also looking at him.</p><p>"You look really tense all of a suden. Are you okay?" Wind repeated himself.</p><p>"Yeah.. I'm okay." Wild answered. "Do you know where Hyrule is?" Wild asked with a worried voice. </p><p>Wind raised and eyebrow at the question but shrugged it off, as everyone knew they where best friends when it came to the open fields and food. </p><p>"no, sorry, I just woke up myself." Wind answered. "Legend always seems to know where he is maybe ask him."</p><p>"Alright will do!" Wild said with a small wave, getting up was a Hassel, having a 120 pound wolf on your feet that doesn't want to get up gets annoying really fast. </p><p>After a large amount of pushing, shoving, angry kicking, and laughter from Wind, Wolfie finally decided to stand up.</p><p>Legend did NOT look like he wanted anyone near him. He had a very large frown and would glare if anything came near. But Wild didn't really care. Plus he had Wolfie with him, what could go wrong?</p><p>Wolfie stoped following him. </p><p>Wolfie just turned around and sat on top of a still laughing Wind who at this point is screaming at Warriors to help get Wolfie off. </p><p>Warriors just looks up, laughs at the exchange, and goes back to cleaning his shield. </p><p>'Well looks like I'm on my own this time'<br/>
Wild thought as he went towards Legend.</p><p>As Wild walked closer Legend looked up and glared daggers at Wild. If looks could kill Wild would fall dead where he stood. </p><p>"Where is Hyrule? And Spirit?" Wild asked from a safe distance, just in case Legend trys to jump him, he could run to safety. </p><p>Legend looks like he is contemplating whether he should tell Wild or jump him.<br/>
Lucky, for Wild, he goes with the latter.</p><p>"He went to the pond to wash her off with Time." Legend said simply, going back to the fire. </p><p>Wild Almost Huged Legend but thought better of it. He didn't feel like getting more  burn scars then what he already had. </p><p>Wild said a small 'Thank you', grabbed his Sheikah slate from his mentors bed side and sprinted towards the pond on the top of the mountain. </p><p>After a few small mishaps Wild found himself on top on the mountain next to a large pink leaved tree. </p><p>Breathing hard from his run up hill, he stoped and looking over the pond for his companions. </p><p>He spotted Time next to the water with Hyrule's sword, shield, and shirt, inside the pond right in front of him was Hyrule in shin deep water giving a the small fox a bath. </p><p>Spirit looked to be enjoying her self quite a lot for being a desert fox. Probably happy to be getting out of her own blood.<br/>
Her front paws was heavily bandaged to the point that it was impossible to move. </p><p>Time looked up at the sound of footsteps and heavy breathing. </p><p>"I was sure Wolfie would stop you from getting up." Time said with a grin. </p><p>"So that was your idea?" Wild answered with a huff, "it wasn't easy but I got him off"</p><p>Time only laughed. </p><p>For some reason Times laugh always seemed to calm Wild down, it was a heartfelt laugh that Wild could only place to be a father's laugh. But what would he know? He couldn't remember his family. </p><p>Shacking his head to clear his thoughts, he started walking towards the pond. </p><p>Spirit upon hearing footsteps turned her giant bat like ears and looked to where the noise was coming from, but when her eyes landed on her best friend/savior she pounced out of Hyrule's hand and swam straight at Wild. For haveing a broken leg she swam quite nicely. </p><p>Wild picked her up as gently as he could, and gave her his biggest smile, his smile going from one ear to another and was pulling at his scares. Spirit didn't really seem to mind his scares and started licking his whole face. </p><p>Time and Hyrule both looked at the scene with smiles, it was rare to ever see a smile that big on Wild, and when it did happen it was for a short period of time. </p><p>After his reunion was done Wild looked up at his adventure buddy, "is she okay? What where you able to do? Is there anything I can do to help-" </p><p>"Alright Cub." Time Interrupted, "let's go down to camp and eat something first before all the questions. I don't think anyone wants to eat Warriors cooking." </p><p>The two boys shivered at the thought of Warriors food. </p><p>"I swear if he touches my pots I'm going to kill him" Wild said under his breath. </p><p>Hyrule looked mortified at Wilds statement,</p><p>And Time just laughed, knowing Wild didn't have the heart to hurt one of his companions. </p><p>They're walk back was silent except for the occasional 'yap' from Spirit when she wanted to go with Wild. </p><p>Wild didn't take her for the fear that he could hurt her if he did something wrong,<br/>
So he decided to just leave her in Hyrule's far more than capable hands. </p><p>"So what are we gonna tell everyone?" Wild asked before the entered the camp. </p><p>"Well half the camp already knows, and I'm sure Wind, Four and, Sky would be delighted to have a new member in out little group."<br/>
Time answered with a small smile. </p><p>Wild just hummed an agreement and kept walking. </p><p>As soon as they enter the camp Wind came running straight at Wild's legs.</p><p>"HELP!!! Warriors wants to cook!!" Wind screeched at the top of his lungs. </p><p>"HEY! You are supposed to be helping me here!" Warriors yelled back at Wind. He was busy trying to wrestle the wooden spoon away from Twilight. </p><p>Wild just rolled his eyes at the two men and walked over to where the cooking pots were. </p><p>"Did you burn my pot?" Wild asked. </p><p>That stoped everyone in there tracks, everyones head turned towards Wild who was Standing next to his pot looking inside. </p><p>Twilight slowly started backing away from Warriors who looked at Twilight in absolute horror. </p><p>"There is nothing in it Wild." Warriors said slowly. </p><p>Wild looked at him with a glare, "your washing ALL my pots after breakfast." </p><p>"Yes sir!" Warriors saluted like he was talking to the general of an army.<br/>
Which he practically was, when Wild was angry he could chew you out better than a trained commander. </p><p>Lucky for Warriors he only made him do clean up duty, and Legend was going to take full advantage of it. </p><p>Smokey, who for some reason hadn't left yet, flew down and landed on Wild head.<br/>
No one seemed to care except Wind who's full focus was on the little grey squirrel on top one Wilds head. </p><p>"WAOH!! Who is that? Does he have a name? Is he friendly? Can I pet him? What kind of squirrel is he? How did he fly?" Wind only stoped for a breath of air half way through and kept going, he spoke so fast that Wild wasn't really sure what to answer fisrt. </p><p>At some point, between Winds out burst, Sky came and joined in to looking at Smokey. Sky, unlike Wind, just looked on with the smile he always had. </p><p>"HEY!!! When is breakfast? You know what no, scratch that when is LUNCH!" Of course Legend had to be the one to Break the circle of curiosity. But he did have a point, everyone was hungry and it was almost noon. </p><p>'Probably why Warriors was trying to cook, maybe I shouldn't be to hard on him.' Wild thought as he walked towards the fire once again. </p><p>Only this time Four was the one blocking his path. </p><p>"So are we not going to get an explanation as why you ran of into the woods and only came back with a very odd squirrel and a wierd fox?" Four said, "I mean don't take me wrong but... You normally jump from bed to the cooking pot. And you gave us quite the scare when we found you bed full of blood." </p><p>"What?" Wild was very confused now, did the others not tell them about last night? Wild turned to Time and asked, "did you not tell them about last night when they awoke?" </p><p>"We weren't sure if you wanted everyone to know." Came Times very cautious response. </p><p>"What do you mean 'didnt tell us about last night'? Did we miss something? Was it big? How bad-" Wind was cut short my Twilight slapping his hand over his mouth. </p><p>"Well I'm fine with it as long as you don't try to hurt my friends" Wild answered Time, full on ignoring Wind and Twilight in the process. </p><p>"Why would we hurt your friends? And if I may ask who are they?" Sky asked in his very sweet and gentle voice that could calm any person in a matter of minutes. </p><p>Wild was about to answer but Legend yet again Interrupted with a smack to the head, a glare, and a small growl of the world 'breakfast' with a hard point towards the fire that was slowly dieing. </p><p>Time seemed to understand that and decided that breakfast was in order for everyone to function right. Especially Legend, who he knew, truly did care for what was going on, but didn't want anyone to know that. </p><p>"Okay how about Wild goes and makes a good breakfast with the fish we had from leftovers yesterday, and I'll fill you boys in. How does that sound, Veterin?" Time said, looking at a very grumpy Legend.</p><p>Legend huffed and looked away and stumped towards his bags. </p><p>Wild just nodded in thanks and walked to the warm fire. Smokey was still on his head but was moving around frantically, as if looking for something or Someone.</p><p>That's when it hit him 'hes looking for Spirit' at that revelation he felt bad for not noticing sooner. Smokey was a nocturnal creature after all, he shouldn't be awake, but here he is looking for his little friend to make sure she's alright. </p><p>Wild held out his palm in front of him a the little grey squirrel jumped down to him, Smokey looked at Wild with his large black eyes, that worked better at night then at day but it didn't really seem to bother him. Even though he's a small squirrel his eyes held a large amount of emotion, worry being one of the greatest. </p><p>Wild couldnt take his small friend looking so down so he walked towards Hyrule and placed a small squirrel on a very confused looking Hyrule. The intelligent little squirrel seemed to understand what was happening and happy listened, jumping straight at Hyrule's shoulder.  </p><p>A small bark sent Smokey into a frenzy of happy squeals and hops, jumping from his shoulder to his head and back again. Calming down Smokey slowly made his way down Hyrule's shit and into the towel that held a white little fox. </p><p>After a minute or two the rumbling stoped and all went quite. That was Wilds que to leave and make breakfast, he was sure they would be in very capable hands with his favorite adventure buddy. </p><p>Wild decided that because of the overly exaggerating amount of fish they had, he could make a large enough meal for all of them, so he pulled out his Sheikah slate and began digging out the necessary ingredients, spicy peppers, some raw meat, and 12 Hyrule basses. </p><p>Spicy meat and sea food fry. Wind is going to be jumping for joy when we see what's on his plate. He loves sea food. </p><p>Wild smiled at the thought of a happy Wind and began cooking, through out the hour or so of cooking nothing really happened, Legend and Warrior were bickering like children but coming to terms that's actually pretty normal. </p><p>Wind did find out what was for breakfast and was bouncing with joy, almost falling in a mud puddle, thankfully Warriors is always on top of him and caught him before he fell in. </p><p>When Wild was serving there breakfast/lunch, he made sure to put lots of spicy peppers on Hyrule's, Warrior's, and his own. Anyone else who wanted them would have to ask, but he doubted that. </p><p>"Why must you do this to me?"Warriors asked while sulking.</p><p>"Don't forget that your washing all the dishes." Wild reminded with a very shit eating grin and a sing song voice. </p><p>That got a obnoxious groan out of Warriors and a very loud laugh out of Legend. </p><p>Not wanting to forget about his little injured friend Wild pulled out some Nuts, berry, and a small stick of roasted meat from his Sheikah slate and made his way towards Hyrule. </p><p>Hyrule gladly accepted the food and began feeding some of the nuts and fruits to Smokey and the meat to Spirit who happily began munching down. </p><p>Breakfast came and went with little argument, Wind had happily eaten the fish, while Sky had a very large problem with it being 'to spicy'. Wild had only put half a pepper on his. </p><p>But feeling bad Wild made him some hearty salt-grilled fish. Making enough for both Wind and Sky knowing that the youngest loves fish, somehow Four managed to have Wind share his fish with him. </p><p>After Warriors was done with the dishes and Legend was done teasing, the group started to get restless. They never stayed in one spot for very long and if they did it was because someone was injured.<br/>
Wild didn't want to take Spirit out of the woods and Hyrule said she was still too fragile to be on her own, so they stayed there for his sake. </p><p>Wild then got the dumbest idea. With a large smile he walked up to his mentor. </p><p>"Oh no, I know that look. What ever it is you planning, don't do it, it's a big fat No from me." Twilight said before his protege could say a thing. </p><p>"What! You don't even know what I was going to say! You can't-"</p><p>"Oh yes I can, it's that large smile and the Absolute look of stupidity in your eyes that sets of my alarm bells!" Twilight interrupted his protege. </p><p>"No! Hear me out Twi." Wild pleaded.<br/>
All Wild got was Twilight's eyeing him suspiciously. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Okay listen, I don't like seeing everyone looking so down because we can't exactly move, so I wanted your help to bring some friends over!" Wild explained. </p><p>"Let me guess, it the overly large deer, the black mama bear, a blupees, the puma, and who else am I missing? Oh yes! The entire FOREST!" Twilight Argued back. </p><p>"What? No! It's only snowflake, and Mama Bear, and Zane!" Wild retorted.</p><p>"May I remind you that snowflake HATES me. Like her and the entire pack!" Twilight answered. </p><p>"Well I'm going to be honest and say that that was your fault completely." Wild told his mentor.</p><p>"What? How! How was that my fault? I was only saying hi!" Twilight insisted. </p><p>"What all this yelling?" Time asked. </p><p>They both jumped at the new voice, being so preoccupied with their conversation they hadn't noticed Time walking up. But then again Time was basically a Sheikah when it came to sneaking up on things. </p><p>"Hylia old man, your going to give me a heart attack." Twilight said while giveing a small glare at his mentor. </p><p>"Twilight isn't letting me bring more friends." Wild answered Times question with a voice of a child that didn't get what he wanted, all while glaring at Twilight. </p><p>"More friends? How many? And who are they?" Time asked. </p><p>Twilight looked at his mentor in disbelief,<br/>
'There is no way he is actually thinking to let this go through!' He thought. </p><p>"Well, I'd say about three to four more, and it would be a dear, a bear, and a wolf, hopefully she'll actually come." Wild answered ignoring Twilight as if he was the plague. </p><p>"A bear you say?" Time asked with a smile that kept on growing. </p><p>"TIME NO!" Twilight yelled, but it was to late, his mentor had made up his mind and there was NO changing it. </p><p>"Yes a large bear to! She would love to meet you! And if I'm around and show that you guys aren't any danger for her then she would accept you with open arms, literally!" Wild said with an exited giggle, he was very happy someone was actually willing to hear his plan out. </p><p>"Well consider me interested Wild, but one rule." Time said. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>With a large grin Time answered,<br/>
"Let's scare the rest of the group."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TK READ THIS!! </p><p>It makes me feel happy that it's getting noticed! </p><p>Leave some reviews!! I'd love to read them! Also if you would like to tell me a mess up go for it!! </p><p>I'm sure there are a lot of mess ups but hey, I'm one person. </p><p>THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING!! </p><p>Aryll14 OUT! ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild finds his long lost Mother. (• ε •)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe oh look! This chapter has ANGST!! </p>
<p>Okay I know I said this is a fluff book but... I couldn't do it, I'm sorry. (• ε •)</p>
<p>BUT ITS NOT BAD! It's just my take on BOTW opening sequence. <br/>And it's kinda angsty. Hehe sorry. </p>
<p>ALSO! I have yet to play breath of the wild so this is not one hundred percent Canon. it IS head Canon tho. But Ive Goten my idea from all the pointcrow streams. <br/>UwU</p>
<p>But! It's fluff at the same time! Yay! <br/>♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ</p>
<p>Also spelling mistakes. I take this out of my notes so I can't reread it here sorry. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!! <br/>Aryll14 out! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TWILIGHT!! Hurry up!!" Wild yelled at him from his perch on the tall tree. </p>
<p>"Hylia Wild, I get you were raised by monkeys but please don't hang up side down like that, your gonna Get hurt and give me a heart attack. Now Get down." Twilight said to his protege who, at the moment, was hanging upside down on a Branch with only his knees holding him up. </p>
<p>"I wasn't raised by monkeys!" Wild protested, while getting up on the branch correctly, "and no, I will NOT be get off of this tree" Wild said all while pushing his shirt back down to where it is supposed to be.</p>
<p>"And why is that? We really should get moving before Legend makes a dumb ass comment." Twilight said. </p>
<p>"I don't make dumb ass comments Twilight, I make Smart ass comments." Legend said in a matter-a-fact voice from the back of the group. </p>
<p>They had started their walk about fourty five minutes ago, stoping every few minutes to look at some things that caught their eye. Their longest stop was about fifteen minutes when Wind wanted to jump onto the small river they came across. </p>
<p>Sometime after their small stop at the river, their tour guide  got bored and took to the trees and was now refusing to come down. </p>
<p>"Nah, I agree with Twilight on that one Leg." Warriors teased from behind Twilight. </p>
<p>Legend was only able to glare at Warriors and send a ride gesture his way after covering Winds eyes and stepping on Sky's toe to make him look away. That only got a laugh out of Warriors and a sigh and head shake from Hyrule. </p>
<p>"You guys still haven't given me a good answer!" Wild called From his perch on the tree. </p>
<p>Twilight was about to answer but Hyrule beat him to it.</p>
<p>"Because my arms are getting tired and I want to give Spirit to you. Or do you want me to put her on the floor?" Hyrule asked. </p>
<p>That got Wild jumping off the tree, on his paraglider, and on the green grassy floor in no less then seven second.</p>
<p>"Great now that your down we can continue!" Hyrule said with a smile while walking past Wild.</p>
<p>"What?!" Wild said in disbelief, "you only said that to get me down? How could you 'rule? I thought we were friends!" </p>
<p>"We are friends Wild, but I wanna see what that is over there and I can't if you'er on that tree." Hyrule answered in a chill voice. </p>
<p>Wild only glared but kept walking, not being able to stay mad at his adventure buddy for long. </p>
<p>As they kept walking they came across a small clearing that ended on a cliff that one could see Hyrule field down below. </p>
<p>"What are all those black spots?" Wind asked, while looking out on the large field.</p>
<p>"They are guardians. Large mechanical monsters that shot Lassers blasts at people." Wild answered. </p>
<p>That got the whole group in a downcast mood. They all knew the story, they all knew what Happened that day one hundred years ago, they all knew that these guardians had killed Wild. </p>
<p>And yet, he still talked about it like it was nothing. Because to him it was, he couldn't remember what truly took place, he couldn't remember how many guardians came and went, or how many he killed or didn't. </p>
<p>All he knew was that he failed. </p>
<p>He failed Hyrule in it's greatest hour of need, he failed to protect his princess when it truly mattered, he failed to keep his family and friends safe. </p>
<p>And that was the one that hurt him the most. His family, what where they like? Fun? Happy? Proud? Upset? Did he have siblings like Wind or Twilight? Did they love him? Did he love them? </p>
<p>He remembers when Wind was taking about his sister he got a strange feeling, one of.. loss, dispair, Sadness.<br/>He couldn't place it back then, but now that he thinks of it he only feels worst, like as if someone was waiting for him to return home after the long battle and give them a large hug. </p>
<p>But he never made it home, he was never able to go and give that one person that large bear hug, that hug and a kiss to the forhead, to play with them again. Never again, because that person is gone. All because he failed. And what's worst is he will never get them back because they are dead. </p>
<p>Wild shacked his head to clear his thoughts and turned to the rest of the group who had left him alone and walked to the border line of the cliff. </p>
<p>Warriors had made is scarf into somewhat of a leash and placed it around a very angry looking Winds neck. Wild gave them a small sad smile. </p>
<p>Sky was sitting on the edge with time,</p>
<p>Legend was sitting next to Hyrule feeding Spirit some leftover meat, </p>
<p>Four was looking oddly into the grass as if looking for something, </p>
<p>And Twilight was sitting next to Wild waiting for him to come out of his thoughts, all while playing with a happy squirrel that wouldn't leave him alone. </p>
<p>"You okay?" Twilight asked after he saw Wild looking around. </p>
<p>"Yeah just... Thinking is all." Wild answered. </p>
<p>"Hmmm." Was the only response as Wild started to sit next his mentor. </p>
<p>"When are you gonna get mama bear?" Twilight asked. </p>
<p>"Soon." Wild answered with a smile that was growing. It had been forever since he had gotten a hug from her and he was giddy to get one again. </p>
<p>Just then the group heard large foot steps, and Four practically flew to the others from where he was by the trees with little mice in his hands. </p>
<p>Wild smile only grew more as he saw the rest of the group draw there weapons. </p>
<p>Then came out a large black bear with two little Cubs from the tree line and looked them straight in the eye. </p>
<p>"Okay, stay calm, no one panic." Came Warriors calm and collected voice. </p>
<p>But Wild didn't listen, he just wanted his hug. </p>
<p>Wild practically jumped up and ran straight for her, all while the group was yelling at him to stop, and jumped her in a hug. </p>
<p>The bear did nothing but sit down and hug Wild back with as much force as when he jumped her giveing him kisses all the same. The small Cubs also climbed up to each give Wild a hug of their own, but only made it up to his calf's. </p>
<p>Twilight only took a few photos with the slate he picked from Wild belt before he bolted, and calmly walked up to the Mama bear and gave her a hug of his own, which she gladly accepted. </p>
<p>After Twilight just sat down with the little Cubs and started to play with them. Like as if this was normal.</p>
<p>Everyone else was either in one hundred percent panic or just straight up confused. Wind on the other hand was trying his best to get out of Warriors tight grip and run over, and Time was wearing the largest grin anyone had seen on his face and was just enjoying the expression of the others way to much for his own good. </p>
<p>"What the hell is going on here?" Legend yelled, as he was the first one to get out of the panic, "And why, pray tell, is the old man just sitting there with that overly large shit eating grin?" </p>
<p>"This is Mama bear, she took Wild in when he first got out of the shrine. So technically she is his mother." Twilight explained to the group. </p>
<p>"Wait, let me get this straight, Your telling us that Wild was actually raised my wild animals?" Four asked, his hands still held the small mice. </p>
<p>"Well no, but by some extent yes." Twilight answered. </p>
<p>"No! I wasn't 'raised' by wild animals, THANK YOU, I was Trained by them." Wild retorted, he was still I'm Mama bears lap being kissed all over. He didn't seem to mind it tho. </p>
<p>"Then who raised you?" Wind asked, still in Warriors arms. </p>
<p>"The ghost of the king of Hyrule." Wild answered Wind with little thought, to him talking to dead ghosts was Normal, but to the rest of the group that wasn't supposed to happen. </p>
<p>"The king? Like the king of Hyrule? Are you absolutely sure?" Wind asked. It sounded as if he was expecting this to be a joke. </p>
<p>"Yeah King Rhoam (Bosphoramis) Hyrule. Why? Did I do something wrong?" Wild asked. </p>
<p>Knowing Wind has been on some very odd adventures, and was more then likely just curious Time stepped in and with a calm voice said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, he was just curious. I'm sure he didn't have any malicious intent." </p>
<p>"Yeah, sorry didn't mean for it to come out like that." Wind said with a nervous laugh, "can I pet the big bear now?" </p>
<p>Warriors was in absolute horror when Wild crawled out of Mama bears hold, walked up to then, took Wind out of his hands, and walked back to Mama bear like this is a walk in a park. </p>
<p>"Hey mama this is Wind, he's a friend and would like to give you a hug." Wild explained to the bear like it would understand him. </p>
<p>To everyone's surprise, except Twilight, Mama bear actually nodded her large head and opened her arms for Wind, who instantly jumped in her arms. Mama bear did the same to Wind as she had done to Wild, giving him lots of hugs and kisses, between the sloppy wet kisses and the tickles Wind was a laughing mess. </p>
<p>Warriors lost his act and was now extremely paniced, "Wild! Get him out of there! He's gonna get eaten!"</p>
<p>Legend was laughing so hard that he had tears on his eyes, "War, does he look like he wants out?" He asked as soon as he was done laughing. </p>
<p>Warriors looks at Wind who was cuddling one of the small bear cubs on Mama bears lap, trying to figure out a good name for it with Wild's and Twilights help. </p>
<p>"No?" Warriors answered, but it sounded more like a question. </p>
<p>"Exactly, leave him alone." Legend said, "If you keep that act up I'm going to start calling you old man. Plus your going to get grey hair young if you keep worrying."</p>
<p>Warriors only glared but he knew he was right, but he only wanted Wind to be safe, he was like his little brother now. Of course he had his sister back in his own  Hyrule but she was more of his evil twin. Literally. <br/>Of course he loves her but, he wanted a little brother more, as harsh as that sounds. </p>
<p>"War! You have to get kissed by this bear, like right now! It's amazing! You'll love it! I promise!" Wind yelled from his spot on the bears lap. </p>
<p>It seemed the group had moved when he was talking with Legend. </p>
<p>Sky was sitting on the floor with this odd looking multi colored bird, </p>
<p>Four was petting the black and brown bear cub with 'rule,</p>
<p>And Time was being pulled onto Mama bears lap by Wild,Wind, and Twilight.</p>
<p>Legend had left his side and was walking up to the bear when a seagull landed on his shoulder with a red hibiscus flower in it's mouth. Placing it in Legend's hair she flew up and landed in a tree keeping a close eye on him. </p>
<p>Legend touched the flower with delicate fingers, then smiled to him self and kept walking. </p>
<p>"Hoy! Old man! You never answered my question!" Legend yelled at Time who at this moment was getting his turn of hugs and kisses from the bear, with a laughing Wind and Wild at his feet. </p>
<p>"What was the question?" Time managed to get out while fighting the bear off of him. </p>
<p>"Why where you not surprised when this bear showed up?" Legend asked, generally confused. It's not everyday you run into a bear, and a friendly one at that. </p>
<p>"Well.... I told him to do it." Time said with a grin, his hair full of saliva from the sloppy kisses Mama bear gave him. </p>
<p>"What?" Legend asked, "How could you old man? We almost had a heart attack!"</p>
<p>"What? I thought it would be fun. And let me tell you, it was amazing." Time answered with a very large grin. </p>
<p>"I hate you." Legend said. </p>
<p>That got a laugh out of Time, and lots of glares from the others. </p>
<p>But then it hit Wild again, that laugh, why did he love it so much? Why did it hurt to hear it? Why was it so familiar yet not at the same time? Why? Why? Why? <br/>It's always why, but he never gets his answer, and it seems the answer always taunts him, getting close enough to touch but when he reaches for it it always pulls away, over and over again. And wild was sick of that feeling, but it was always there and it will probably be with him forever. He never knew of a life with out that feeling, so what did he know? This could be normal. Right? </p>
<p>A nudge pulled him from his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Twilight looking at him with worried eyes, but he waved him off, he wasn't ready to talk about this yet. And somehow Twilight understood and just nodded. </p>
<p>"So I have a question." Four asked. </p>
<p>"What is it?" Time said, while he wiped his hair. </p>
<p>"Well.... I was thinking back to the answer Wild gave off when Wind asked about who raised him, and well I'm more curious then anything but, how did that work? Like I thought we couldn't touch ghosts." Four asked, and his question was reasonable, Wild had left major details out. </p>
<p>Everyone looked at Wild, waiting for his response. </p>
<p>"You don't have to say if your not up for it, he's just curious, we can wait until you're ready." Twilight said from besides him, even though Twilight knew the whole story. </p>
<p>No, he had left this in the dark for to long, he wanted someone to talk to about this.</p>
<p>"Well.. when I came out of the shrine I didn't have any memories, so I was technically a blank slate, I didn't know how to cook, eat, I could barely walk correctly, if I would have not met him I would have died to starvation. But I didn't know he was the king then, he was in the form of an old traveling man wandering around. So he took me in, he taught me almost everything I know, he taught me how to cook my first meal, how to walk and run, when my body was telling me to sleep or when I was hungry, how to take care of myself, how to clothe my self. He sent me around to collect items so I could get the paraglider, he said that if I collected the orbs from inside the four shrines he would give it to me. But now that I think about it, he was testing me, getting me ready for what lied ahead, that battles I would face, to never give up." Wild gave a small smile at the Amazing memories he was able to keep, glad that he could start a new page. </p>
<p>"What do you mean when you say you 'didn't know he was the king them'? Time asked. </p>
<p>Wild gave a weak laugh and said, "I'll get to that part in a minute Time." </p>
<p>"I wanna hear more!" Wind yelled from his perch on Warriors lap wrapped up in his scarf. </p>
<p>"Well when I collected all the orbs he told me to met him on the roof of the temple of time, so I did, I don't think anything of it and did as I was told, when I got up there though I realized that it wasn't going to be a normal kind of talk, but a more... Serious talk. And I was right, when I got to the top he turned to me and said he had something important to tell me. He said that he was the old king of Hyrule that had fallen one hundred years prior. Then he told me the bloody history of Hyrules fall, he told me all of it, not holding a thing back, then he let his disguise go and returned to his true form, the king of Hyrule, he said I had a great destiny in front of me and to not let the pressure bring me down. But when he said that he was going to leave I lost it, I screamed and cried for him not to leave me, I tried with all my might to cling into him, he was the only thing I could trust, he was like a father to me. But he had to go, and he did, he left me there with the paraglider, but he gave me instructions on what to next so I did, hoping I would see him again later on, but I was unable to." By the end of the speach Wilds voice was low and Shakey like he was about to cry, and no one would blame him if he burst into tear right then and there. </p>
<p> But no one knew what to say. What could they say? That it was going to be alright? That he still might see is father figure again? Of course not, the king wasn't going to come back, he was in the sacred realm. The only thing that could do was be there for Wild, tell him that they wouldn't leave him, not now not ever. </p>
<p>Spirit jumped from Hyrule's arms and made her way towards a sad Wild, jumping straight into his lap and licking his hands. Smokey also joined but stayed on his head. </p>
<p>"Well I'll tell you that your stuck with this annoying ass till that day I die, got it." Legend said from his spot next to Hyrule. </p>
<p>"Yeah! I'll bring you loads of stuff from my Hyrule! We will have lots of fun!" Wind said happily. </p>
<p>"If we stop by my Hyrule I'll let you fly on my loftwing." Sky said. </p>
<p>That got a smile from Wild who nodded his head. </p>
<p>"Did you have a companion?" Time asked.<br/>His voice hard, as if challenging the goddess them selves. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I had a wolf. He wouldn't leave me alone. Im actually glad he didn't, but he had to leave I guess, he left before I went into Hyrule Castle. But he was the best companion I could ask for" Wild said with a downcast voice. </p>
<p>Twilight felt like shit when Wild said that, but he couldn't do anything, he had one jobs to do and that was to protect him till death, and he almost died so many times. <br/>But Wild didn't let it happen. He WISHED and prayed that the gods had let him stay, but they didn't let him, but he was glad he could have been as good a companion to Wild, as Midna had been to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO THAT'S IT!! I hope you liked it!! <br/>Sorry this took so long, I was totally not stuck playing among us. (• ε •) </p>
<p>But! Other then that I would love to hear your thoughts! Plz comment, they bring this author to LIFE! Hehe. (◕‿◕✿)</p>
<p>Untill next time my lil marshmallows!! <br/>Aryll14 out!! ❤(ӦｖӦ｡)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stories and rest (I'll come up with a better one later)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're stuck in a cave so story time UwU , maybe, idk read to find out :/ sorry I suck at this thing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY (Late) CHRISTMAS! AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!! :D </p>
<p>I hope y'all are all fine today, and stay safe through the new year's. </p>
<p>Sorry this took so long, it's been so hectic lately, and it's shorter then normal, so I'm so sorry about that, </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and plz ignore any spelling mistakes :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the camp was silent, except for the small cracks of twigs and the loud breathing of Mama bear. Dark clouds had begun to accumulate in the sky, so they decided to pack up camp and move to a small cave where mama bear lived. </p>
<p>Wild had said that she wouldn't mind. </p>
<p>Wind had been overly excited to be able to ride on mama bear's back, nearly falling over but haveing fun nonetheless, and Warriors just wanted to die from all this stress, to which Legend just poked fun at him. </p>
<p>As soon as they got back to camp they where greeted with a large brown and white deer. Two large grey horns grew from his head tangled with long green vines filled with pink and purple flowers making him look like a forest spirit. </p>
<p>"ZANE!" Wild yelled as he ran towards the large deer giving him a large hug around his neck. Zane gave him a hug back by bringing his head down and around Wilds torso, giving him a slightly squeeze. </p>
<p>"Another friend?" Four asked. </p>
<p>"Yup! His name is Zane. I found him when he was a baby, some hunters had killed his mom and left him in the forest alone." Wild explaing while peting the the deers side. Zane was taller then him by about one to two feet. </p>
<p>"So are we gonna let this storm catch us by sitting here, or are we going to move?" Legend snapped with his hands on his sides. </p>
<p>"Well, yeah. I mean Zane could help us carry everything. He is a strong deer." Wild said.</p>
<p>"Don't we have Epona for a reason? That is why the rancher brought her right?" Legend argued back. </p>
<p>"I brought her because she is my horse. Not for packing duty." Twilight answered Legend. </p>
<p>"Okay enough." Four interjected, "let's stop arguing and pack up. That storm is NOT gonna wait for us. And if you haven't noticed, the clouds are getting darker."</p>
<p>"And the wind is picking up the pace. Which means a large storm! Like really big. Maybe it's gonna be a cyclone." Wind added. </p>
<p>"All the more reason to get moving. I do not want any of you boys getting caught in this storm." Time finished the conversation by placing his bag over Zanes shoulders. </p>
<p>With that everyone got to work. Picking up the discarded beds, tools, pots and pans, shields, and everything else. </p>
<p>The walk towards Mama bears den wasn't far, but with the strong winds that picked up, and the start of rain coming down, the road became very slippery. Epona wasn't haveing a good time climbing up a slippery slope, but made it her top priority to make it. </p>
<p>After lots of apples from Wild, pulling and pushing from Twilight, and a large push by Mama bear, Epona was able to make it into the cave. </p>
<p>"So t-this is it huh?" Sky says, as he walks into the dry, humid cave. Trying his best not to shiver. </p>
<p>"Yeah this is i-it!" Wild answered, running his hands up and down his arms to keep warm, "We should strat a fire, keep us warm a-and dry us up a little." </p>
<p>"Yeah good idea, I'll st-tart it." Four says, as he walks towards the opposite corner then Mama bear. His hair dripping small drops of water.</p>
<p>Time put Wind down from his shoulders and asked, "is there something we should know before we do something that your- that Mama bear wouldn't like?" </p>
<p>"No, not really. Just don't be to loud, she likes it to be quite." Wild answered. </p>
<p>After what felt like hours to the group, the fire was finally lit, and the cave was starting to get warm. </p>
<p>Outside the storm was getting worst. The winds howled, rain pored, lightning cracked on the ground leaving scorched marks, and the thunder roared. </p>
<p>"So how long do your storms last?" Legend asked, no matter how much he tried to control his voice, it seemed to shake when ever a lightning hit the floor. </p>
<p>"Uh normal ones don't last long, but this one doesn't look normal." Wild answered, "but I'd have to say about a day? Maybe." </p>
<p>"So you're not sure when we are gonna be able to leave?" Warriors asked. "Not that I'm complaining, but, I don't want to over stay out welcome"</p>
<p>"Huh? Mama bear loves you guys, you could never over stay!" Wild protests.</p>
<p>"He's just a city boy, doesn't like to stay in a cave for to long." Legend said, trying to get his mind off of the storm. </p>
<p>But as if the goddess where laughing at him, lightning Smashed right out side the cave, on a small tree. The gave everyone a startle, but Legend jumped from his seat on the log with wide, fearful eyes. As if reliving a horrible part of his life. </p>
<p>"You okay veteran?" Warriors asked, after seeing Legend look as pale as death him self. </p>
<p>It took a minute for Legend to come back to reality and said, "uhhh yeah, just not a fan of large storms." </p>
<p>"Hmm let's try to get out minds off of this storm then." Time said. </p>
<p>"Like telling stories!" Wind yelled from inside his 'Wind burrito' cuddled up next to Warriors to keep warm. </p>
<p>"Sure like what?" Twilight asked, "spooky stories? Or just some about our adventure?" </p>
<p>Before Wind could answer, a large white lightning fell from the sky, cracking a tree in half out side of the cave. But a small sound, like a cat's, meow caught Wilds attention. </p>
<p>Wild looked up from his ingredients he had set up on the floor and looked outside in the rain. </p>
<p>"Cub, what is it?" Time asked. Looking at Wild with a concerned glance. </p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah I thought I heard something that's all." Wild answered back.</p>
<p>The caves entrance was covered by a white wall of water, flowing down from the top of the mountain, The sound of water hitting the floor was the only thing one was able to here. </p>
<p>Yet Wild couldn't get that small meow out of his head. </p>
<p>'What if something got hurt? What if it's an endangered species that got stuck under the tree that fell? Or worst!?' Wild thought anxiously </p>
<p>"-ild" </p>
<p>"Huh?" Wild had been in so deep thought that he didn't notice Twilight trying to get his attention. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? I've been trying to get you out of this trance for a hole five minutes." </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm okay, what did you need me for?" Wild asked. </p>
<p>" well, Windy boy here wanted to hear a story from you." Warriors said, while poking Wind on the side, Wind was unable to do anything but laugh and throw death threats at him, which Warriors only laughed at. </p>
<p>"A story? What kind." Wild asked as he sat down next to his cooking pot. </p>
<p>"I don't know? Maybe.... About your adventures? Oh I know you first injury!" Wind yelled. </p>
<p>"My what?" Wild asked completely confused. </p>
<p>"Ignore him." Warriors said, hitting Wind over the head. </p>
<p>"Why would you want to hear about a knee scrap?" Wild asked. </p>
<p>"A knee scrap? What Happened? Where you fighting? What where you fighting! A bokoblin? Or bigger?" Wind said at a too fast pace to understand. </p>
<p>"No, I was learning how to run. Remeber? I didn't know how to do anything when I came out of the shrine." Wild answered. </p>
<p>"Oh" was all Wind could muster out. </p>
<p>"So what did you do? Trip over your own feet?" Legend asked with a grin. </p>
<p>"No, I didn't know that banging you foot on a rock while running down hill would make you fall over and roll down." Wild answered like it was a Normal question. </p>
<p>"okay then, What is the funnest adventure you can think of!" Wind asked, after gaining his thoughts back in order. </p>
<p>"Hmmm, good question. I'd have to think, I've been through a lot." Wild answered while thinking of a good story to give to Wind. </p>
<p>"Well.... There was this one time." Wild began.</p>
<p>"Tell us!" Wind gasped out. Rocking around with excitement.</p>
<p>"It started about two months into my journey. I was making my way to Zora's domain, but on the way I got distracted and pulled a Hyrule."</p>
<p>"HEY!" Hyrule yelled at Wild from behind his cup of tea, "I don't get lost that often." </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah you do." Legend snarked.</p>
<p>"Shut up! Let him FINISH!" Wind yelled. </p>
<p>"Haha calm down Wind. But anyways, I was walking along a cliff face, looking for mushrooms when out of no where my Wolf starts to bark. his bark was always extremely deep so people where very scared of him, one of the reasons why I left him at the gate of the villages or towns I go to. But anyways- when I turn around, there stood there large blue moblins, I was very ill prepared and I know I wouldn't win, so I pulled out my best shield- much to my wolf's disappoinment- <br/>And surfed down the mountain, BUT." Wild paused for dramatic effect. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Wind cried. </p>
<p>"I don't know, isn't it getting kinda late?" Wild answered with a smirk. </p>
<p>"Ok no, we are stuck in this cave for goddess knows how long, we are NOT going to sleep early." Legend pointed out. "Plus, I may or may not be enjoying how much Twilight hates this" </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, fine I'll continue." Wild said with a laugh. Twilight only sighed. </p>
<p>"YEAH!" Wind yelled, who eagerly went back to Warriors side wrapped in his wind burrito. </p>
<p>"Where was I? Oh yes! But when I got to the bottom, I ran straight into a red lynel. It hadn't spotted me yet, but it was close! It was sniffing the ground trying to find out where I was, but out of nowhere this large, heavy, grey mut crashed right into me! And wanna know what happened next? The lynel found me. Looked me straight in the eye." Wild said, making exaggerated movements to prove his point. </p>
<p>"I slipped alright! Geez it was an accident." Twilight Mumbled so only Wild could hear, to which Wild just gave a quick laugh and continued. </p>
<p>"I did a stare down with the lynel for two minutes straight. Then....it roared, with it's large Savage lynel bow in hand, it's ran straight at me. Of course me being me I wanted to fight back, but since I didn't have much equipment, well...good enough equipment-" </p>
<p>"When is your equipment EVER good?" Four asks out of the blue interrupting Wild. </p>
<p>"Uh. Sometimes it's good." Wild answered. </p>
<p>"Then why are all your weapons always breaking?" Legend snarked. </p>
<p>"Uh well-" before Wild could answer a large white bolt of lightning crashed into the Earth, causing a tremor that tunred over the cooking pot. </p>
<p>"Well. At least there wasn't anything in there." Time said, as he picked up the pot that was on his foot. </p>
<p>Everyone stayed quiet for sometime. The lightning scaring most of them since it came out of the blue. The only noise was Hyrule trying to calm little Spirit down, she had been startled from her peaceful sleep.</p>
<p>"hey Legend, you okay?" Wind asked, after the few minutes of silence. </p>
<p>"Huh? Yeah..... yeah I'm fine." Legend answered, he was as pail as a dead man, all color drained with fear. </p>
<p>"You sure? You don't seem to like lightning." Sky observed. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I don't, I honestly hate it." Legend answered truthfully, he was to tired to come up with a good lie. </p>
<p>"Is there a good reason as to why you hate lightning? I mean, not that I'm saying it's bad, just curious." Warriors asked. </p>
<p>"I....I was struck by lightning when I was younger." Legend answered plainly, his face falling on to his knees.</p>
<p>Oh, that's why. </p>
<p>For some odd reason Wild couldn't help but feel Guilty. It was his world after all, he knew how bad these storms got, but here he was, putting his friends in a place where some of them felt very uncomfortable. Maybe there was some way he could help? He could teleport him out, he's done it many times before, but he'd be leaving them all behind, and he couldn't do that. </p>
<p>"Is there something we could do to help you get your mind off of this storm Legend?" Time asked, he was also worried, they had never seen the Veterin so.... out of character before. </p>
<p>"Nah, I'm fine. I should get my head off of it on my own." Legend answered, looking into the dancing orange and yellow flames.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to teleport you out?" Wild asked out of the blue. He wasn't even aware he had said it until everyone was looking at him. A deep blush overcame his face, not one to like attention. </p>
<p>"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I have to get over this on my own." Legend answered, looking at Wild. "But thanks anyways, I'll tell you if it gets to much for me." </p>
<p>"Alright." Wild answered. </p>
<p>The group went silent after this, no one saying a word. Everyone had there own thing on their mind. But Wild couldn't help think about the sounds he had heard earlier. Maybe someone else had heard it to! </p>
<p>"Hey, Twi?" Wild called out, looking up from the onion he was cutting to his mentor who was playing with Smokey by giveing him a nut and pulling away before he grabbed it, which made the little grey squirrel squeak in protest, jumping higher to try and grab it before it left. </p>
<p>"Yeah? What is it?" Twilight asked, he closed his hand with the small nut on his palm and placed it on his knee, Smokey tried with all his might, but couldn't open the hero's closed hand. Once he had enough he sat down on Twilight's other knee, and crossed his front paws, thinking of a way he could open Twi's hand. </p>
<p>"Remeber when you tried to get my attention and I was like, not paying any attention?" </p>
<p>"Yeah, what about it?" </p>
<p>"Well I think I heard something outside." Wild confessed, "and I think it got hurt when the tree came down, and I know what your gonna say 'oh wild your just paranoid' but I know I heard something. And I don't think I'll be able to sleep with out cheeking." </p>
<p>Twilight just stared, "okay look, one: I don't sound like that-" </p>
<p>"Uh yeah you do." Wild retorted.</p>
<p>"Uh no. and two: you want Me To let You go into a goddess knows how bad of a storm so you can see if there is something stuck under a tree?" Twilight summarized. </p>
<p>"Yeah. You know I'ma do it anyways, so you might as well say yes." Wild stated with a large smile. </p>
<p>"Yes, go get yourself killed." A new voice said, making Wild almost jump out of his skin, Twilight just had a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"OOOOH you weren't supposed to hear this Time!" Wild glared at him. </p>
<p>"Well? What do you want me to do? You two talk way to loud, I could hear you from a mile away." Time answered back as he took a seat next to his protege. </p>
<p>Wild mumbled something under his breath about Time being half Sheikah, and twilight just laughed. </p>
<p>"So am I supposed sneak out at night? Cuz I will." Wild retorted. "And I'll be all alone, just my lonesome self. I wonder what could go wrong?" Wild finished with a smirk.</p>
<p>"I could sit on you all night." Twilight said with a innocent smile. </p>
<p>"How could you cut my blood circulation so easily!? And without any remorse?" Wild said with his hand on his forehead makeing him look like he was going to faint. </p>
<p>Twilight just gave him a playful glare, </p>
<p>And Time just chuckled at the exchange, his soft laugh echoing off of the small caves walls and into the darkness of that rainy night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!! :) </p>
<p>I really hope you liked it, and I'll try to get a longer chapter out soon, maybe, I don't know. </p>
<p>Also, I'm sorry for hurting legend like that ;^; it just came to me that he would have problems with -lightning-</p>
<p>Comments are very much appreciated, they help me know that y'all actually like my story, and I'm not wasting my time, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Aryll14 out :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wild gets grounded and Legend can't sleep. Don't ask, I suck at this part.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO! I'ma back with this story:3 I'm sorry it took so long, I was working on my other story ;-; but I have new chapter and it's LONG! At Least I think it is almost 3000 words UwU </p><p>Legend swears in this one. So :3 <br/>Plz ignore any misspelled words I speed through this. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, for the love of the goddess, where are you going THIS time!" Twilight half yelled half wispered to Wild, who once again, was trying to sneak out. </p><p>"I said I was gonna do it Twi, I don't lie." Wild said while pulling out from his slate a wierd rubber- fish head? </p><p>"Come on cub, your not going to find anything, everyone is sleeping already." Twilight informed. </p><p>"Yes Twilight, I have amnesia, not blindness." Wild said to his mentor with sass in his voice. </p><p>Wild then placed the rubber fish thing on his head and clamps it shut under his chin. </p><p>"I'm not going to let you go out there on your own!" Twilight said, "your going to get hit by lightning!" </p><p>"No I won't, if I don't have any metallic objects on me I won't, plus this armor has lightning resistance." Wild said with his chest puffed up. </p><p>"To lightning related enemies, such as, lightning lizalfos, and lightning keese, and shock arro-" Twilight was Interrupted by Wild.</p><p>"YADA YADA YADA, Twi I'll be fine, I've travelled through worst." Wild paused for a moment, "with metallic objects on me." He said, his voice getting lower and lower till the end of his sentence. </p><p>"Yeah, I know. I was there for crying out loud, I was hoping you learned your lesson when you threw the boomerang and it came back and shocked the crap out of you." Twilight told Wild with a fixed glare.</p><p>"I wasn't planning for it to shock me though, it was supposed to hit the bokoblin." Wild said with a frown. </p><p>Twilight just sighed, "okay listen, you can go out-" Wilds eyes sparkled, "BUT" Wild deflated like a balloon that was let go to early, "I'll watch from the cave and if you take to long I'm going after you, understand?" Twilight said putting out his hand and extending his pinky finger. </p><p>"Yeh, I got it." Wild answered, he tried to grab Twilights hand but he pulled away, "huh?" </p><p>"It's a pinky promise Wild" </p><p>"What's the difference?" </p><p>"One is a promise, but a pinky promise, no, if you break that, you have to live with that horrible regret for the rest of your life." Twilight extend his hand again, "now pinky promise it, or I won't let you go." </p><p>Wild just sighed, "fine, I'll do your stupid pinky promise." He extended his pinky and wrapped it around Twilight's, doing a small shake before letting it go. </p><p>"Can I go now? You happy?" Wild said with a wierded out voice.</p><p>"Yes very happy, now you may leave, I'll go get you in ten minutes time." Twilight said with a grin. </p><p>"I hate you." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>With that wild exited the cave, completely covered in rubber head to toe. </p><p>After a few minutes Twilight got anxious, 'he'll be fine, I'm just overreacting, it's not the first time he's been out, plus it's our secret- hopefully.' </p><p>"Where did Wild go?" A new voice spoke, scaring Twilight out of his skin. </p><p>"LEGEND- What are you doing awake so late." Twilight said with a nervous laugh. </p><p>Legend looked at him with suspicious eyes, "you think I can sleep with a thunderstorm like this? Nah, your stupid if you do, now answer my first question already." </p><p>"Oh, uhm- well you see," </p><p>"Stop beating around the bush Twilight." </p><p>Twilight just sighed, "he's out looking for something, I don't know what so don't ask." </p><p>Legend eyebrow rose, "and you let him, on his own?" </p><p>"Yes?" Twilight couldn't understand why he said it like a question, maybe because it was, Twi couldn't believe he gave in to Wilds pestering so quick anyways, so he guessed it was. </p><p>"You know that if Time finds out your dead right?"</p><p>"Yes, thanks for clearing that up for me." Twilight said sarcastically. </p><p>"Your welcome." Legend retorted. </p><p>Several minutes past and still no sign of Wild, Twilight was anxious if he could say the least. 'that little twerp, I knew he'd be gone longer then necessary.' Twilight thought bitterly.</p><p>"Your not gonna go after him?" Legend questioned from his spot on the side of the cave. </p><p>"I don't want to get wet." </p><p>"Sure ya don't." </p><p>"What? I don't, plus I have to have faith in him, I'm sure he's fine." Twilight said looking back through the mouth of the cave that had a door of water rushing down. </p><p>"Well, not to be mean, but I have zero faith in him." Legend stated bluntly. </p><p>"Wow that little faith huh?" A new voice joined. </p><p>"WILD! Where in hylia's name have you been?" Twilight exclaimed as Wild walked in with a bundle of- something in his arms. </p><p>"Uh, where else? I was searching." Wild said while holding tight to whatever was in his arms. </p><p>"So, you gonna show us what's in your arms?" Legend asked, slowly getting up from his bedroll as to not wake the sleeping Hyrule that was next to him. </p><p>"OH! Yeah, hehe I kinda forgot I was holding her." Wild said with a sheepish smile. </p><p>Wild then slowly walked up to the fire and placed the old shirt down, as Twilight and Legend came close, a small head poked out of the shirt hole, two big brown eyes look right back into Twilight's blue ones. The small creature, not finding any threat in the area slowly came out of hiding, it's fury coat still wet from being outside. </p><p>"This is rose," wild said while sitting down next to her, "she's a ocelot, I've never seen very many besides her." </p><p>Rose looked like a normal cat, just slightly bigger, and more muscular, she had a gorgeous brown coat that looked rather sleek, larger black and orange spots that randomly adorned her coat, none of the spots seemed to resemble one another, each was different, and that's what made her all the more beautiful. </p><p>"Rose huh, well now that she's here, care to explain why you went out?" Came a brand new voice, none of them where surprised though, Time just had a nack with catching them doing something wrong. </p><p>"Uhm, no?" Came Wild's response. </p><p>"Great, your grounded." Time said while pating his head. </p><p>To say Wild was shocked was an understatement, "I'm what?! You can't do that!" </p><p>"Yeah he can, he's the hero of Time, he can do anything." Came Legend's snarky remark. </p><p>Twilight just stayed quiet, maybe if he didn't say anything Time would forget all about hi- </p><p>"And you," Time said while looking his protégé in the eye, "I'll find something for you to do later." </p><p>Twilight just sat down with a huff, "see what happens when I let you do something Wild, it backfires on me." </p><p>Wild just stuck his tongue at Twilight, "careful, I have the cat Twi, I might never let you pet her." </p><p>"Awww, that's to bad Wild, it seems she has a mind of her own." Twilight said with a mischievous grin. </p><p>As if on que Rose got up from Wild's lap and sat on Twilight's, she immediately started purring when he scratched behind her ear.  </p><p>The look one Wild's face almost made Twilight laugh, but when Time came and grabbed Rose off of his lap, all Twilight wanted to do was scream. </p><p>"I'll be taking this, since Wild is grounded, I can't have anyone else doing it either." Time said with a grin. </p><p>"I- Time, come on! No don't do this to me! I haven't pet a cat since I came on this mission with you guys, I NEED THE CAT!" Twilight said, reaching his arms out for Rose. </p><p>"Hylia, your a cat addict Twi, wouldn't have thought the guy who turns into a dog would love cats so much." Legend said with disbelief. </p><p>Wild was sulking in a corner when Time finally gave into Twilight's pestering, handing a half asleep ocelot to his protégé and slowly walking to where Wild had his face on his knees. </p><p>"Geez kid, I was only joking about you not petting the cat." Time said with a small chuckle. </p><p>"I'm not sulking because of that Time." Wild said in his knees so it came out muffled. </p><p>"Then why are you so upset?" Time asked while grabbing a towel and placing it on Wilds shoulders to dry out his wet hair. </p><p>Wild only pointed to where Rose was purring loudly on Twilight's lap while he pet her on the head. </p><p>"You know he'll give her back in the morning, he'd never take her away for long." Time said trying to loosen the tension in Wilds shoulders. </p><p>"I know." Wild answered while slowly straighting his back. "Just wasn't thinking she'd choose him faster then me. She hates people." Wild said with a small laugh as he started to unclip his armor and boots. </p><p>"Hey don't worry, I'm sure Spirit would bit his fingers off, she didn't seem to like him to much." Time said with a chuckle. </p><p>Wild let out a small laugh while silently agreeing. "Yeah, she probably would." </p><p>"What bothering you cub?" Time asked, he noticed Wild look way more in thought then normal. "I know it's not just about Rose." </p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm just worried for all the other animals here, what if that hunter trap wasn't the only one? What if there's another somewhere else that has another innocent animal inside. This place is sacred, it has animals hardly anyone has ever seen. If something like that gets out, people could try and catch them." Wild answered while placing his armor back into his slate. </p><p>"What other animals live here?" Legend asked being far to bored with watching Twilight playing with an overgrown cat. </p><p>"Well, a lot of different ones, the one I'm worried about most would be snowflake and her wolf pack, they are rare for there fur, snow White, bright blue eyes, Beautiful but deadly. And then of course the blupees, and the Lord of the mountain. There is no other like him." Wild said while looking to where the large pink oak tree sat proudly on the top of the mountain. </p><p>"Lord of the mountain? What's that?" Legend asked, he had taken a seat next to Wild, aimlessly picking at the bottom of his dark green under tunic. </p><p>"He's like, uhm, a big horse- thing? I actually don't know what he is, he's a mystery, Legend says that he's a holy creature and is reincarnation of a sage that died on these lands, I sometimes like to call him satori, I think I'm the only one who's actually seen him up close." Wild answered. </p><p>"Hey, I haven't said shit." Legend threw back, but from the deadpan look Time gave him and Wild looking far more confused then anything he quickly hid his pink face and apologized. </p><p>"Would someone be able to find this, satori?" Time asked, genuinely worried for the animals protection, if it's the only one left it could cost a hefty rupee. </p><p>"Maybe, if they knew where to look and how, he can hear anything coming, I've had to drink a special potion to get near and snap a photo. Also my Sheikah gear helps to." Wild said still looking through his slate. </p><p>"So is he like, endangered?" Twilight asked finally stopping what he was doing before. </p><p>"Endangered?" Wild asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. </p><p>"Endangered, like there isn't another around somewhere, he's the last few remaining." Legend defined for him. </p><p>"Oh no, there is no other, he's the only one here. No one else." Wild answered firmly. "At Least not that I've found, and I've been everywhere." </p><p>"Everywhere?" Legend asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Down to every last rock, pesky little koroks. They like to hide and I have to find them." Wild said while remembering all the fun things he had to do to find and get his reward. </p><p>Twilight on the other hand, just cringed inwardly at all the stupid things his protégé did to get his koroks seeds. Twilight still had no idea why Wild was so invested to get those things, to him it stunk. </p><p>"say, what's a blupee?" legend asked thinking back to what Wild had said earlier. </p><p>"Well, a blupee is, like a rabbit but it's blue and it glows," Wild said with his have on his chin thinking, "OH! And they drop rupees if you are lucky enough to hit one, lots of rupees." Wild said with a grin. </p><p>"An animal that drops money when hit? How is it not extinct yet? I'm sure someone would go far for an extra penny." Legend says. </p><p>"EXACTLY! Which is why I'm worried about this trap I found. What if someone found out about them and now wants them to make money, I don't think they can die, so if someone gets even ONE of them they could be set for life." Wild said while looking frantic about the discovery he had just made. </p><p>"What are you planning Wild, I know something is going through your head right now Cub." Twilight said putting some more logs into the dieing fire. </p><p>"I- I don't know, I can't just leave you guys up here to go look for this person, hell, I probably wouldn't even find them, almost everyone at the stables know I love the animals of this mountain. Who ever came up here obviously knows how to hide there tracks, and if I go asking they would just say 'no, I just got here.'" Wild says looking very down about the situation he and the mountain -his home- where in. </p><p>"Don't look so down Wild, you'll find who ever came up here, and if it makes you feel better I might know a way you could track them down." Legend said while putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just not sure how twilight will take it." </p><p>"What do I have to do with anything? And I'm perfectly fine with staying put with Rose." Twilight interjected. </p><p>"What idea is it legend, I'll do anything to protect my little friends." Wild said more determined then ever. </p><p>Before legend spoke he looked around as if looking to see if everyone was asleep, "well, it's a stretch but it could work, that trap obviously has who evers smell on it, if-IF we had something to use the sense of smell it could give you the advantage." He finished in a whisper. </p><p>"And where does Twilight come into this plan?" Time asked knowing why but still wanted to hear it from the veteran.</p><p>"Well, Twilight has a lil special power that he keeps hidden away." Legend answers looking straight at Twilights shadow Crystal that was tucked in his shirt.</p><p>"Wait, you know about that?" Wild asked in disbelief. </p><p>"Yeah, he touched it. Don't think that pink hair of his is for no reason." Twilight said while patting his Semi pink hair, to which legend tried to break his arm. </p><p>Wild mouth feel open in awe, and Time couldn't help but laugh, of course his protege had told him but he honesty thought he was joking. </p><p>"Why did legend get to touch it but I can't?" Wild asked looking like a child denied his ice cream. </p><p>"That because I didn't let him, he grabbed it-"</p><p>"I was trying to help Wolfie." Legend said with a smug smile. </p><p>"Don't call me that you Jake rabbit." Twilight argued. </p><p>"Rabbit? He's a rabbit?" Wild asks with curious eyes. </p><p>"No." Legend said far to quickly.</p><p>"Maybe" </p><p>"Yes." Time says with a grin. </p><p>"TIME, how could you?" Legend looked betrayed. </p><p>"What? I didn't know, but you just told me." He says his grin getting bigger as legend threw a fit. </p><p>"Okay, go back on track, why am I needed for you 'plan'?" Twilight says sceptically. </p><p>"because Twilight, you can use your senses as a wolf to find the person, how many stables could there be in this general area? Plus, Smithy could probably be able to tell you how old the thing is." Legend said folding his hands over his chest. </p><p>"Why would how old it is matter?" Wild asks peopled.</p><p>Legend sighed, "because Wild, if we know how old it is it could tell us when it was placed." </p><p>"How." Wild said extremely slowly, he looked quite nervous to ask. </p><p>"Really Wild?"</p><p>"It just does Wild, you don't really have to understand it all." Twilight simplified looking at legend with a glare. </p><p>"Okay let's not start a fight now, it's still the middle of the night, you two do not need to wake anyone else up." Time intervened for the other members of the group that where sleeping.</p><p>"Anyone else?" </p><p>"Yes, you woke me up." Time answered a very confuse Wild, "now how about we try and get some rest, we more then likely have a long day ahead of us, especially you Wild, the rain was calmed down quite a bit, we might have some sun tommorow, so no Legend you get into that sleeping bag and sleep as well, alright?" Time says while looking at Legend.</p><p>"Yes Dad, I got it." Came Legends sassy remark. </p><p>Wild and Twilight tried but ultimately failed at hiding the giggles from what legend had said. </p><p>Time just looked amused, "yes son, now run along to bed, all of you." </p><p>Legends ears turned a slight red, and with a few grumbles about not calling him son ever again, he went to his bed roll and laid down. </p><p>Wild and Twilight looked about ready to throw hands about who kept Rose so Time decided to just take the cat himself. Wild looked ready to cry and Twilight just glared and went to his bed. </p><p>After making sure everyone was asleep Time slowly got up and went to where Wild had set up his bed, he was most definitely not asleep the blue how of his shiekah slate proved that.</p><p>When Time was close enough he whispered and said, "Cub, no need to be so dramatic." </p><p>Wild didn't even react only kept scrolling through his photos he had collected on their journey together, several looked like it was just him and Hyrule getting lost together, while others where with everyone of the group together. Wild must have been quite sneaky with his picture taking for Time couldn't even remember when he took most of them. </p><p>"Wild?" </p><p>No response</p><p>"Wild." </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>"Alright then, it seems your friend here doesn't want to sleep with you Rose, sorry." Time says to the ocelot in his hands. </p><p>At that Wild turned around and put his arms out as if asking for a hug. </p><p>"What? You didn't want her before." Time said with a small grin, it was almost invisible with how dark it was. </p><p>"Give me." Wild said while sitting up and tried grab her. </p><p>"Nope, what is the magic word?" </p><p>"Uhm." </p><p>"Starts with a 'P'" </p><p>"Peppermint?" </p><p>Time have a low chuckle, "no Cub, Wind used it a few days ago remember? He was asking warriors for a piggy back ride." </p><p>Wild's brows came down in thought, "uhmmm, please?" </p><p>"That's right, good job Cub." Time said with a smile as he handed Rose to a very happy Wild.</p><p>"Thank you!" Wild said while cuddling up with a purring Rose who nudged his hand with affection. </p><p>"good night Cub." Time said to a half asleep Wild. </p><p>"Good night dad." Came Wild's sleepy responds. </p><p>Time could do nothing but look back with a wide eye.</p><p> 'dad huh?' Time thought with a smile. He doubted Wilds would remember it when he awoke but the thought brought a smile to his face regardless. He wondered what Malon would say if he told her. Probably something along the lines of, 'awwwww your a dad now.' with her beautiful smile. </p><p>Sure she did love every single one of the boys, but Malon seemed too have a soft spot for the scared hero, she didn't say it up front to him but Time could tell, the way she pampered him when they where together, with small jesters like some random sweets she made just for him, or new recipes that she would share with no one. If Time said 'I'm adopting Wild' he'd be sure Malon would be extremely happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this! :3 I'll be working on this one after I'm down with the next chapter of 'unintentional family' :3 so when will I come back to this one? Next month maybe. I have no schedule for my books I'm sorry ;-; </p><p>Also, Time and Wild's relationship is to pure for my soul, I squealed when I wrote that last part 😂 </p><p>I really hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment if you have time they bring me to life UwU </p><p>Stay cool lil marshmallows <br/>Aryll-14 OUT! :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this story.. I've had this story idea for a while now and we'll never got the chance to actually write it...<br/>Well more of I don't think I actually could.</p>
<p>UNTILL I asked someone to do it and they said I should try.... And guess what I did...... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I TRIED IT AND IT WAS SO MUCH FRICKIN FUN! </p>
<p>So thank you sky_squido for the kind inspiration!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>